<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un conte de Noël by BlueFloyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218600">Un conte de Noël</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd'>BlueFloyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovecraft and chill [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - France 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fic de Noel, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Reve, Sickfic, fantôme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une variation sur <i>Un conte de Noël</i> de Dickens, inspirée par l'article du Monde <i><a href="https://www.lemonde.fr/idees/article/2020/12/11/l-elysee-un-palais-maudit_6062968_3232.html">L'Élysée, un palais maudit</a></i>.<br/>Le soir de son anniversaire, alors qu'il est en quarantaine à la Lanterne, Emmanuel Macron reçoit un visiteur du soir inattendu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovecraft and chill [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/693918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un conte de Noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nuit tombait déjà sur la Lanterne. Il était encore tôt, mais en cette journée du solstice d'hiver, les heures où le soleil brillait sur la forêt versaillaise étaient peu nombreuses. Dans l'ancien pavillon de chasse des rois de France, le silence régnait. Le service de protection de la Présidence faisait les cent pas devant la demeure, mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. La lumière déclinante donnait à l'endroit un aspect lugubre, et les pièces désertes n'offrait au regard que d'épais dossiers marqué "Confidentiel" et des restes de repas à peine entamés. Dans la chambre tout au fond de la demeure, un tas de couvertures laissait à peine deviner une forme humaine. Mais soudain, une quinte de toux déchira le silence. Emmanuel Macron, car c'était bien lui, faisait peine à voir. Le teint hâve, les traits tirés, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, le Président de la République était la proie du virus qu'il avait si imprudemment attrapé.</p><p>L'homme était prostré sous ses couvertures. Il avait suivi les derniers développements des négociations du Brexit sur son ordiphone, commentant épisodiquement la conversation pour clarifier la position qu'il entendait voir la France adopter sur le dossier Pêche, mais depuis quelques dizaines de minutes l'appareil lui avait échappé des mains. Son écran continuait d'éclairer le visage du Président qui s'assoupissait peu à peu dans sa caverne de couvertures. Il se sentait seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son élection, voire même que depuis son premier poste de Ministre. Il sentait tout le poids du pouvoir sur ses épaules. Il avait tenté tant bien que mal de guider la France à travers les tempêtes, et n'avait récolté que de la haine pour son action. Et après tant de mois à lutter contre le coronavirus à travers son action politique, voilà que la bataille se faisait soudain personnelle. Le pathogène honni était en lui, et il était ainsi condamné à passer son anniversaire seul, isolé ici pour éviter de répandre le mal. "Autant pour le Président-Thaumathurge" songea-t-il avec dépit avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte entièrement, lui faisant oublier pour un temps sa gorge en feu.</p><p>"Emmanuel… Emmanuel…" Le Président se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un avait appelé son nom. Autour de lui, la pièce était déserte, et éclairée seulement par la lueur de la Lune. Il se redressa dans son lit, attrapant machinalement son ordiphone. "Pas de réseau". Étrange, d'autant plus qu'il était de retour à l'Élysée. Comment pouvait-il y avoir une panne de réseau en plein Paris ? Il se leva, réprimant une quinte de toux. Il alla à la fenêtre. Le Jardin était recouvert d'une couche de neige uniforme, qui scintillait sous la lumière de la Lune.<br/>
"Emmanuel…<br/>
- Qui est là ?"<br/>
Pas de réponse. Mais la voix avait semblé provenir du couloir. Le Président ouvrit la porte. Le couloir était baigné dans la même clarté lunaire, et semblait tout aussi désert.<br/>
"- Vous ne me faites pas peur, vous savez. Et cette plaisanterie n'amuse que vous."<br/>
Pour toute réponse, la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit dans un grincement. De l'autre côté, le Président pouvait voir le salon Doré, son bureau d'apparat. Il consulta son ordiphone à nouveau. Toujours aucun réseau. Déterminé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, Emmanuel Macron se dirigea vers le salon Doré.</p><p>La porte claqua derrière lui. Il se retourna pour tenter de la rouvrir, mais au même moment, il entendu une troisième fois la voix. "Emmanuel…" Il fit volte-face. Devant lui, une forme translucide était assise dans le fauteuil présidentiel. "Que signifie tout cela, à la fin?"<br/>
"Emmanuel… Je suis le fantôme des Présidents passés."<br/>
La forme sembla acquérir une certaine solidité. Ses traits se précisèrent. Emmanuel Macron pu enfin reconnaître celui qui s'adressait à lui. L'apparition avait le visage de Charles de Gaulle.<br/>
« Le fantôme des Présidents passés ?<br/>
- Je suis venu t'avertir, Emmanuel, comme je suis venu avertir tous les Présidents avant toi ! La France est en grave danger !<br/>
- En grave danger ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?<br/>
- Emmanuel… Ne vois-tu pas la chienlit que tu laisses prospérer ? Ne vois-tu pas la grandeur de l'État sans cesse diminuée ? La France ne peut être la France sans la grandeur !<br/>
- Je fais de mon mieux, mais vous l'avez dit vous même, ce pays est ingouvernable. Nous avons beau proposer les réformes les plus pertinentes et être aussi pédagogues que possible, on va de gilets jaunes en ayatollahs verts...<br/>
- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Le peuple a toujours été ingouvernable !<br/>
- Mais de quoi alors ?<br/>
- Des députés ! Des sénateurs ! Des juges ! Des journalistes ! Il y a trop de pouvoirs contradictoires ! Il faut continuer mon grand œuvre, Emmanuel ! Il faut concentrer les pouvoirs !<br/>
- Ah ! Oui, évidemment ! Mais j’œuvre déjà en ce sens !<br/>
- Il faut faire davantage ! Plus vite, plus fort ! L'élection présidentielle est la rencontre d'un Homme et d'un Peuple ! Il ne doit rien y avoir d'autre ! Concentre les pouvoirs, Emmanuel ! Concentre-les !<br/>
- Je vais le faire, je vous le promets. Mais les forces contre moi sont immenses. Ils parlent d'État autoritaire, de violence policières...<br/>
- Pah ! Il disaient ça aussi quand je commanditais des assassinats politiques ! Est-ce que cela m'a jamais arrêté ? Ne les laisse pas te distraire de ton cap, Emmanuel ! Je suis venu à toi car je te sentais faiblir, alors que nous sommes si proches !<br/>
- Très bien mon Général. Je serai fort. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?<br/>
- Non. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Traditionnellement tu aurais dû voir trois fantômes cette nuit. Valéry devait être le fantôme des Présidents actuels, et Darmanin ou De Villiers celui des Présidents futurs. Mais puisque Valéry a été empêché, j'ai décidé de venir seul. N'oublie pas. Il faut concentrer davantage !"</p><p>Le fantôme paru perdre de sa consistance, avant de disparaître complètement. Autour d'Emmanuel, l’Élysée tout entier semblait perdre de sa substance. Et dans sa gorge, une sensation brûlante, comme si un palet de grenade lacrymogène y était logé, coincée à mi chemin dans sa trachée. Il se tapait sur le plexus, mais elle ne voulait pas bouger, alors qu'autour de lui l'Élysée entier semblait fait de gaz lacrymogène, s'évaporant peu à peu, alors que la brûlure s'intensifiait.</p><p>La quinte de toux le réveilla tout à fait. Il était de retour dans son lit à la lanterne, les messages de la boucle "fan-club JMB" défilant en silence sur l'écran de son ordiphone à côté de son visage. Il attrapa à tâtons la carafe d'eau sur sa table de chevet et but à grand traits pour faire passer la toux. En face de son lit, le portrait en pied de De Gaulle le contemplait avec sévérité.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Joyeux Noël à tou·te·s !<br/>Quant à Macron on lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement, et peut-être une forme de sagesse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>